This invention relates to a mirror in general and more particularly to a mirror employing a pair of corrective lenses to enable a handicapped user to effectively apply makeup to the eyes or other areas.
It is quite evident that a great number of women and others have difficulties with their vision and wear or use corrective lenses in order to function properly.
In any event, it is also known that eye makeups and other preparations for enhancing the beauty of the eyes are available and are desireable for cosmetic purposes.
It is therefore apparent that a woman who has impaired vision would have extreme difficulty in applying such makeup, without the use of her corrective lenses, such as eyeglasses and so on. It is also apparent that the glasses will interfere with the application of cosmetics and with other types of beauty techniques, such as the tweezing of eyebrows or the curling of eyelashes and so on.
While the problem of application of cosmetics and such beauty functions are of primary concern to women, one can also visualize that the general problem may be experienced by men as well in shaving and other techniques.
The prior art has been cognizant of such problems in general, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,620 entitled CORRECTIVE MIRROR ASSEMBLY issued on July 18, 1972 to J. Bettencourt. In any event, the solution proposed therein is extremely difficult to implement and would be a relatively expensive structure.
Another structure which is of general interest, is shown in U.S Pat. no. 3,374,047 issued to A. D. Gatchel and entitled MAKEUP AID WHICH INCLUDES A MAGNIFYING LENS IN FRONT OF A MIRROR, issued on Mar. 19, 1968. The structure proposed therein is also relatively complicated, difficult to fabricate and not entirely suitable for the problems as indicated above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved makeup mirror assembly for assisting persons with visual handicaps in performing tasks which are conventionally performed before a mirror.